


Star Wars The Clone Wars: A New Life

by Splodge2209



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Girl Power, Out of Body Experiences, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splodge2209/pseuds/Splodge2209
Summary: When Ahsoka was on the run from the clones after she was wrongly accused of bombing the Jedi temple. But what if all this running and betrayal pushed her to far and right over the edge. What will happen to her? And what will her future have in store for her? WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I have this story posted on Wattpad, fanfiction.net and decided that I will post it on here as well.
> 
> It is a bit dark and morbid but it should get better, maybe, I'm not entirely sure yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars Universe. I really wish I did, but I don't so…
> 
> Now…on with the first chapter…

Ahsoka was running across the cat walk trying to get away from the gunships that carried clones trying to stun her. She jumped high and slid down the railing landing perfectly on the ground. She ran up the stairs on the other side, only to be blocked and run down again.

**Ahsoka's POV-**

As I stood surrounded by clones aiming blasters at me, I saw my master and looked at him beseechingly, reaching out into the force I called to him. 'Help me, master. Please.' I know he got the message from the way he bowed his head. I could feel him reaching back out to me.

'I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but with the evidence we have... I want to believe you, I really do, but I don't know what to think right now. Just please surrender.'

'I'm not going to be blamed for something I didn't do. I trusted you, I thought that meant something to you, I guess not. But I'm still not surrendering, I don't care what you say now, I'm not.' I yelled back through our force link.

All clones had hands on triggers ready to stun me if necessary. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" I screamed.

I jumped up on a pipe line when I saw half the Jedi council now standing beside my master. I quickly cut a hole in the top of the tube and drop down into the pipe; I could hear the clones and Jedi following me.

As I ran through the pipe line, water splashed beneath my feet. I could hear them all, calling my name; to come back, to surrender, that I'll be safe, please as if I will be safe with a bunch of people who don't even trust or believe me . With tears running down my face and hitting the water making it ripple, I ran faster to get away. Eventually when I needed to take a break I found a corner, sat down, and curled up bringing my knees to my chest.

I'll probably have a trial and then be executed anyway, even if I get caught because it's not like anyone believes me.' I thought whilst crying harder. "I may as well save them some time and effort" I mumbled to myself miserably as I picked up a piece of dirty, sharp metal off the pipe floor out of the water (she's not sitting in the water she is sitting on a rock in the corner out of the water. just thought to let you know.) and put it to my wrist. I pulled it along my vein in my wrist adding pressure at the same time creating a rather deep looking cut. Reaching out into the force, for what felt like one last time to me, to the council and my master (Anakin isn't on the council.) 'I'm sorry, masters' I say before the darkness consumes me.

**-Back with the Jedi-**

The Jedi ran along the pipe line, using the force to seek out where Ahsoka ran off to.

As they got closer to where Ahsoka was they all received a force message, 'I'm sorry, masters' suddenly Yoda fell to the ground in pain.

"NO!" he bellowed as he felt Ahsoka started to become one with the force.

With the entire strength master Yoda had let he leapt up and sprinted, with the others following, to where Ahsoka laid, as they rounded the corner...


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. It's like 02:00 am here and no matter what I do I just can't sleep so I decided I would give you guys a double chapter update. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars
> 
> Now…on with the story;
> 
> As they rounded the corner...

As the Jedi rounded the corner, they saw Padawan Ahsoka sitting on a rock lent up against the pipe wall behind her. Ahsoka's right arm was lying in her lap bleeding profusely, her other arm was dangling down beside her, a dirty piece of metal clutched in her left hand weakly. Her head rested back against the wall of the pipe, her face still paling, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and her breathing shallow.

Grand-master Yoda gently took Ahsoka's right hand and wrist into both of his hands and held her arm up to the light. He saw Ahsoka's right wrist bleeding heavily from a deep cut across one of her veins.

"Skywalker, something to wrap her wrist with, please, if you will. Hurry we must, much time left, she has not"

Anakin quickly ripped a long strip of cloth from his top and handed it to Master Yoda, who took it and bound Ahsoka's wrist tightly.

Just as Master Yoda finished tying up Ahsoka's wrist four clones came around the corner. Anakin looked at his trusted clones and friends, there was Captain Rex, Medical officer Kicks, fives and Echo.

"Kicks, Echo, I want you two to quickly go and get a stretcher and bring it back down here. We need to get Ahsoka out of here and to the temple's halls of healing ASAP. Do you understand?"

The two named clones saluted saying 'yes sir' before running off to do as asked.

Rex and Fives looked at their General and asked "Sir if you don't mind us asking what exactly happened?"

"No, i don't mind, Ahsoka tried to commit suicide. I guess we pushed her a little to hard into surrendering." Anakin answered just as he saw Kicks and Fives returning with the stretcher, Commander Cody in tow. Altogether the Jedi and clones quickly got Ahsoka situated on the stretcher and out of the pipe line. They all got on a gunship which took them to the temple.

Once at the temple, the clones and Jedi took Ahsoka to the halls of healing where they were unceremoniously shut out. So began the long boring job of waiting to hear news be that it Good or Bad they didn't know.

And so they waited and waited and waited until the door opened three hours later to reveal one of the healers, who looked completely exhausted. The healer turned to the waiting and said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go… chapter 2. i hope you liked it.
> 
> Splodge2209


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. It's still 02:00 am here and no matter what I do I still can't sleep so I will give you guys this chapter update as well. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars
> 
> Now…on with the story;
> 
> The healer turned to the waiting and said...

The healer turned to the waiting and said... "It was touch and go for a while there and we were very worried that we were going to lose her but she pulled through eventually." The healer paused for a minute to let what she had said sink in before she continued. "We have cleaned, stitched and disinfected the cut on her wrist and bandaged it for extra protection."

The Jedi Council looked at each-other, unsure of what to say...of what to do. Hundreds of different thoughts were running through everyone's minds, the most common being: 'How could we have done this to someone so young...to one of our own...to...to...to.'

They were all broken out of their thoughts by Master Yoda asking "Is that all?"

The healer, who looked suddenly downcast, turned away and took a deep breath before turning back silently. "That was just the good news. The bad news is that she has slipped into a coma and we don't know whether she will awaken...if she ever will, that is. You may go and see her but only 4 at a time. We will be moving her to a private room very shortly after everyone is done. Good day." With that the healer pivoted on her heels and walked back into the healing ward without another word.

The Jedi all turned to one another and had a silent conversation. Master Yoda, Anakin, Obi-wan and Master Windu stepped forwards and turned towards the door. They all walked into the healing ward hesitantly. Looking around, Anakin quietly made his way to Ahsoka's bedside, the other not too far behind.

Anakin sat down on the chair by the bed and looked down at the girl he thought of as a sister. He carefully took her hand in his and closed his eyes. He dug deep down into his bond he shared with her and pushed his energy out to her, to let Ahsoka know that he was there for...waiting for her to wake up...that he would lend her any support and energy that she needed to come back to then. He felt Ahsoka give a tiny push back and that gave him some hope that maybe she would come back to them...to ...him.

Grand-master Yoda looked on with sadness in his wizened eyes. "Do with her, what are we going to? If she awakens, that is."

The other looked at Yoda, not sure how to answer. Master Windu looked at him with thoughtfulness written all over his face "It is becoming clearer that there is a possibility that she did not do what we are accusing her of." He said, sadly. "It is obvious that we have been pushing her too hard and she believed this was her only way out."

Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka on the bed and sighed "Suicide is not the Jedi way and definitely not something Ahsoka would turn to unless she was pushed and believed there was no other way out."

Anakin looked at them all and said scathingly "Ahsoka would never try to commit suicide on a whim. She is not easily broken down, Masters. Maybe being betrayed from the people she called family and pushed out of the one place she could call home broke her down?!" He looked each of them in the eyes before continuing. "Let's just hope she's not completely broken and that we have a chance of saving her...of bringing her back to us...to her same ole self as before."

The healers came back into Ahsoka's room as the Jedi were leaving to go to the council room. The head healer told them the room they were taking Ahsoka to and then left them alone. The Jedi watch them leave until they were gone.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I could certainly feel and hear.

Voices...who's were they?

That's Anakin. He's here. But where is _here_ exactly?

Without warning there was a bright white light ahead. I walked towards it slowly and stopped. I put my hand out and waved it around and through the light.

Nothing happened. It seems safe enough.

Slowly I walked forward into the light and suddenly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go… chapter 3.
> 
> I thought I might say that I chose Anakin and Ahsoka to be siblings because I have read so many fanfiction's with them portrayed as father and daughter and the way they bicker in the series is how siblings bicker, so I decided for them to be brother and sister.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, semi-semi? I dunno, just tell me.
> 
> Splodge2209


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, when I update chapter 4 last time, it went a bit wrong and my laptop had a mind of its own and so chapter 4 was actually just chapter 1 and so I apologise for that.
> 
> This is (or should be) the real chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars
> 
> Now… on with the story;
> 
> Slowly I walked forward into the light and suddenly...

**Ahsoka's POV**

Slowly I walked forward into the light and suddenly...I was standing in the healing ward...beside my body...looking down at it.

'Odd' I thought to myself. 'This is very strange'

I turned towards the door and walked forward. I tried to touch the control panel but my hand went straight through it. _"Damn it"_ I yelled loudly.

Pausing in my attempt to get out of the room...I waited. No-one came running into the room. 'So they can't hear me. Great...just great'.

I sat on one of the chairs in the room and thought 'How do I get out of this room, when I can't touch the control panel?' I looked around the room carefully. Ten minutes later, I got so bored that I started walking around the room again.

 _"Urgh, this is so stupid. How am I supposed to get out this room when I can't even touch the stupid control panel? Ahhh. Stupid...stupid...stupid."_ I looked around the room again and walked over to the wall. I went to put my hand on it and my hand went straight through the wall.

'Huh' I thought to myself, confusedly. Putting my hand to the wall again, I pressed and my hand went through the wall again. 'Cool.' I thought 'A little weird...but cool.'

 _"Wait...that's it."_ I ran over to the door and carefully put my hand through it...then my arm, leg, shoulders and finally my head. Then I was on the other side of the door in the healing ward, looking around at all the other people with minor injuries that are being healed.

I slowly walked through the ward to the exit. Everyone looked so calm. I looked at one of the younglings being treated for a scratch; _"Well...that brings back wayyyy to many memories. That is one trip down memory lane, I don't want to take."_

I left the healing ward and walked towards the high council room. As I walked I looked at everyone walking down the hallway.

Some getting ready for missions, some initiates late for their classes and some knights going for a casual stroll through the temple.

As I looked up, I saw the High Council doors and slowly stopped. I looked around me, seeing if anyone was looking, then slapped my forehead when I remembered no-one else could see me. I stepped through the Council doors and saw all the Council present; some talking, others thinking.

Walking towards Skyguy's chair, I sat on the arm and placed my hand on his shoulder, strangely, my hand didn't fall through his shoulder, though it didn't need to because as soon as it settled on him, he jumped up from his chair.

Everyone in the room stared at him.

That's when a thought hit me. 'What if I can touch animated object and not inanimate objects?' I thought to myself.

I quickly walked around the room touching each master on the arm or shoulder or back and watched as one by one they all jumped out their chairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well guys, there you have it; chapter 4. 
> 
> Splodge2209


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Wish I did, but I don't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Now… on with the story;
> 
> I quickly walked around the room touching each master on the arm or shoulder or back and watched as one by one they all jumped out their chairs…

**Ahsoka's POV**

As each Jedi jumped out of their seats, I couldn't help the little giggles that escaped me. Each of the masters stared at each other looking slightly bewildered with one another.

I just couldn't help it anymore I just burst out laughing. Could you really blame me? It was just such a strange sight, to see the normally most composed members of the Jedi Order freak out like they did.

"What was that? Did anyone else feel that?" Skyguy asked the rest of the council **(A/N: I know I said in a previous chapter that he wasn't on the council, well he isn't, he is just an honorary member who is allowed to sit in on council meetings).**

"You mean, did we feel something touch us when there was nothing there?" Obi-wan queried.

"Yep, that is exactly what I'm asking." Skyguy replied **.**

"Oh, well then, yes, I suppose we did."

"So what do you think it was?" Skyguy questioned.

"Not sure, we are." Master Yoda answered.

"The touch felt awfully familiar to me." Skyguy said. Oh Skyguy, how oblivious you are.

I walked back up to my master and stopped in front of him. I put both my hands on both of his shoulders and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall over back into his seat.

"Ouch, whatever this is, it has got an evil sense of humour." Skyguy said as he stood up again.

The rest of the council looked shocked before starting to look around, trying to find me well they don't know it is me yet. I could have some great fun with this… this…um… this… whatever this is.

Skyguy sat down again, by the look on his face he was thinking. Ooh, that must be painful for him.

"I got it, I know why that touch felt so familiar. It felt like Ahsoka. Now I know that sounds completely insane but stranger things have happened to us before." Skyguy said and I felt myself smiling.

" _Well, you finally figured it out Skyguy. It's a miracle."_ I said, facing my Master.

"Hmm, you have a point Anakin. You may be right. Let's at least try communicating with her to see if this is really her." Obi-wan said, trying to be optimistic.

"Hurt, it couldn't. Give this a try, we could." Master Yoda agreed.

"Urgh… Okay. Right. If this is Ahsoka, can you show us a sign? Prove that it is you Ahsoka?" Skyguy called out.

'Fine, I will humour you. I will work with you all.' I thought to myself.

I walked up to my Master and pushed him again, again causing him to fall back on to his seat.

"Ha ha, you have s evil sense of humour." He replied to my shoving him.

" _Well, you did say show you a sign, so I did. You should have been more specific."_

"So in agreement, we all are. Ahsoka, this is." Master Yoda announced to the council.

The council nodded their heads agreeing with the Grand-Master.

I stared on before walking over to Master Obi-wan and touching him arm. He looked around before asking a question.

"What is it that you want to say, Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked to the room. Well to me I guess. I need to remember that even know they can't see me they are still talking to me. Well now they are anyway.

I grabbed his hands and held them up before making words in sign language. What? It was the only thing I could think of to help me communicate with everyone. I'd like to see you think of something better.

*I need your help. I don't know what to do or how to get back into my body.* I signed to the council through Obi-wan.

As much as I would love to stay like this, to haunt them, to punish them for what they did to me, I imagine it would get rather boring after a while.

"Okay Ahsoka, we will try and help you. Before we do that though, what was this about a mission Master Yoda." Skyguy asked.

Not wanting to stick around for the rest of the meeting I left the High Council Chambers. I walked through the temple and left going towards the clones' barracks. I want to see if anyone other than the Jedi could feel or understand me.

Arriving at the clone barracks somehow I walked through the doors and down the hallway towards the barracks of the 501st.

I walked into the room and saw most of the 501st troopers laying around on their bunks and a table. I went over to Fives and Echo, putting each of my hands on one of their shoulders and watched with great amusement as they both leapt off Fives' bunk with a yelp. I just started laughing my head off again.

" _Oh, this is going to be so much fun."_ I laughed.

**~0 A New Life 0~**

**General POV**

**Back with the Jedi council**

"Okay, so what do you think Ahsoka?" Anakin Skywalker asked.

After five minutes "Ahsoka?"

"Left, Ahsoka has, by the looks of things." Yoda said with laughter in his voice.

"Well, this is certainly going to be an interesting experience for not only Ahsoka herself but for us as well." Obi-wan stated.

"I can't believe she just left. Where do you think she has gone?" Anakin queried.

"For all we know Anakin, it could be anywhere." Obi-wan said.

The whole council burst out laughing at the look that crossed Anakin's face.

This indeed was going to be an interesting experience for them all.

**~0 A New Life 0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there you have it. After God knows how long I have finally updated chapter 5. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please review, it inspires me. I love when you guys give me ideas.
> 
> Splodge2209


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I really wish I did but I don't.
> 
> But anyway on with the story
> 
> I really hope you enjoy...
> 
> ~0 A New Life 0~
> 
> Previously... they both leapt off Fives' bunk with a yelp. I just started laughing my head off again.
> 
> "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." I laughed.
> 
> The whole council burst out laughing at the look that crossed Anakin's face.
> 
> This indeed was going to be an interesting experience for them all.
> 
> ~0 A New Life 0~

**Ahsoka's POV**

The rest of the 501st troopers stopped what they were doing and stared at Echo and Fives like they were idiots.

"What's the matter with two?" Kix asked as he watched the two carefully.

"Something touched our shoulders." They spoke in unison. "We swear."

The others continued to stare at them but this time they had this look of disbelief on their faces. I couldn't help it, I just burst out laughing again.

" _Fun, indeed…"_ I said as I walked up to Fives and grabbed his wrist. I pulled his arm up and made him hit Echo over the back of the head.

"HEY! Seriously, what was that for Fives?" Echo asked his brother indignantly, whilst he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know… it wasn't me!" Fives defended himself.

"Funny, 'cause it sure looked like you, ya know!?" Echo yelled.

"Well, it was me but it wasn't. it was my arm that hit you but someone was, like, I dunno, controlling it or something." Fives Explained.

Kix got up off his bunk and walked over to his two slightly unhinged brothers. "Okay, you two, let us all take a nice slow walk to the infirmary where I can give you both a physical and mental check over"

"We're not crazy, Kix, we seriously felt someone touch us. Right, Echo?"

"Right, Fives."

I walked over to Kix and pushed his backwards. As he tried to regain his balance, I put my leg out and tripped him. This caused him to fall backwards and hit another of his brother before falling to the floor.

" _Ah… that will seriously leave some bruises."_ I snickered, as I watched Fives and Echo help Kix back up.

Suddenly, there was a commotion just outside the 501st barrack doors, before they opened and allowed entrance for Masters Obi-wan and Anakin, and Rex and Cody.

"Err, what is going on here you three?" Rex asked, as he saw Fives and Echo helping Kix up off the ground.

"We don't exactly know sir. Fives and Echo were sat on Fives bunk when they both jumped up out of nowhere. Then Fives head slapped Echo but said he didn't do it someone had grabbed his arm and made him do it. And when I suggested they come the infirmary with me something pushed me backwards and then tripped me causing me to lose my balance and fall over. The only problem is, no has actually been seen." Kix explained to his superior.

"I'm seriously starting to believe these barracks are haunted." Fives said with a shudder.

"Don't be ridiculous Fives, there's no such thing as ghosts." Echo rebutted.

I completely lost it now, I seriously couldn't help it. I mean, you can hear this conversation going on right? Tell me you wouldn't laugh either.

Master Obi-wan looked over at Master Anakin and sighed, "Found her…"

Anakin just shook his head and said to the room, "Okay Ahsoka, you've had your fun now leave the poor clones alone."

All the clones looked at their Generals like they had finally lost the last amount of marbles that they had left. Cody and Rex briefly glanced at each other, before slowly turning to their respective Generals.

"Err, General, what do you mean, that it is Commander Tano?" Rex asked hesitantly, as if he would offend his general.

"Ahsoka has somehow, mentally left her body, which means she is able to move about. She can touch people but can't actually talk to us. I know it sounds awfully strange, but if things like this happen again at least you will have an idea of what is happening." Master Obi-wan explained to the clones.

"Anyway men, pack up, we have a mission that needs to be completed as soon as possible, so pack up and be at the ship as soon as possible, it will be a joint mission between the 501st and 212th battalions. Let's go." Anakin ordered. "Oh and Ahsoka, stay here and don't even think about following us."

" _Too late, Skyguy, there is no way I'm staying out of this. I'm coming with you, whether you know it and/or like it or not."_ I said.

**~0 A New Life 0~**

**3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Once all the clones and supplies were aboard the Jedi Cruiser, the engines started and lifted the ship up into Coruscant's atmosphere, to officially start the mission.

Ahsoka, who was supposed to be in the High Council Chambers, talking to the remaining council members, was currently stood beside Rex and Cody in the docking bay of the previously mentioned Jedi cruiser.

Anakin came storming into the docking bay with a look of thunder on his face, as he stomped over to the Captain and Commander. Ahsoka's Master had, unfortunately for her, received a message from the Jedi council explaining that they were pretty sure she wasn't with them and that she could be on the ship with him.

"Ahsoka, I know you're here, show that you're here, right now!" Anakin ordered his disobeying padawan.

Ahsoka shrank back and even though she knew he couldn't see her, she still made her presence known for fear of what he would do to her when she woke up… _If she woke up_ …

Ahsoka walked over to her master and touched his shoulder, lightly. Anakin turned towards, where he felt his padawan to be and told her to follow him. He took her to her room and told her to stay there until he decided she could leave.

Ahsoka decided that it would probably be best to play fair and to stay in her room until her master came to get her, even though he couldn't see her. She didn't really want to take that chance of him just knowing, and besides she was feeling a bit off anyway and decided to would try and see if it were possible to sleep in the strange form she was in.

As Anakin left the room, Ahsoka laid down on the only bed in the room and closed her eyes. At first she was just expecting herself to just lie there and for nothing to happen. She definitely did not expect herself to feel like she is falling only to suddenly stop.

She looked around herself. Everywhere was pitch black, not an ounce of another colour resided anywhere in the same space as her, it was just completely pitch black. No sense, No feeling, No emotions… nothing.

That is until a bright flash of light appeared in front of her. To Ahsoka honest surprise a figure appeared from the light a very well-known figure to Ahsoka.

"Hello, young Ahsoka…" The figure whispered to Ahsoka softly.

Ahsoka was so shocked that she scarcely whispered back in awe, "Hello, Daughter…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there you have it… Chapter 6 is finally completed after Lord-knows how long. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like the little plot twist I have thrown in at the end.
> 
> Does anyone understand who I mean by "Daughter," please review and tell me? Also tell me what you think, is it good or bad and what do you think I should do to possibly improve? I welcome all ideas whether I use them or not sometimes they are extremely helpful.
> 
> Please review…
> 
> Until next time, my wonderfully loyal readers…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys, welcome back to my story. I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story but real life got in the way I'm afraid. Anyway, I'm back with another chapter of this story, and I can't wait to get started.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Previously… "Hello, young Ahsoka…" the figure whispered to Ahsoka softly.
> 
> Ahsoka was so shocked she scarcely whispered back in awe, "Hello, Daughter…?"

"Yes, it is I." Daughter returned.

"H… How are you here? I mean, you… you died." Ahsoka stuttered back to Daughter.

"You're right, I did die, but I am standing before you as this is the will of the Force. I have something important to tell you." The Daughter explained.

"Okay, that makes sense. What is the message?" Ahsoka asked, sitting down on the floor crossed leg.

Daughter sat down next to Ahsoka, before taking a deep breath. "When my brother corrupted you with the dark side, he also killed you, by removing the dark from you, yes?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Well, your master, Anakin is the chosen one and he used his power to breathe life from me into you. This is the part where it gets a little strange. Now, there has always got to be a balance between dark and light and Father always kept that balance. Now because there is no light, the dark has been made stronger, and the light side may not win this war." Daughter clarified.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "But, that seems hardly fair. We can't lose, the light can't lose"

Daughter was starting to see Ahsoka become distressed with this knowledge and tried to calm her. "Ahsoka calm down. There is a solution, just listen."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and calmed her force signature. "Okay I'm ready. Carry on."

Daughter nodded, "Well, because I am now unable to represent the light side of the force, as I am dead, the mantle will now fall to you. You are the embodiment of my life as I gave up the last of my life force to give you another chance at life. You, Ahsoka, are now the embodiment of the light side of the force."

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide with shock. "No way… nowaynowaynoway. I can't be"

"But you are. I'm sorry but the force could just let you die, as the light would really lose then."

"Okay, okay, okay. Say that I am the new you. I would have to go live on mortis would I?" Ahsoka begged as she tried to control her breathing.

"No, of course not. You may live amongst your fellow Jedi. But if you accept this new mantle, then all my knowledge that I have gained over the years will be passed onto to you." Daughter reassured.

Ahsoka nodded, "I know this is a really big decision, and not one to be taken lightly, but if it means the light side has a chance at winning the war then I am prepared to take this mantle upon my shoulders."

Daughter smiled, "Thank you Ahsoka. Now prepare yourself, this may hurt." Daughter touched Ahsoka's forehead, where her third eye sits. Doing this transferred all of Daughter knowledge to Ahsoka, who passed out from the pain of the overload.

**~0 A New Life 0~**

**Time skip – 6 hours later**

Ahsoka awoke with a pounding headache. "Force that hurt"

"I did try to warn you" Daughter said. "Anyway, now that you have sorted through all the knowledge I have given you, how do you feel?"

Ahsoka answered cheerily, "Apart from the headache, I feel great. I had no idea you knew so much."

"Well, I have been around for a very long time. Anyway… now that you are the new light side of the force, there is one last thing I need to tell you." Daughter tried to hide a slight cringe, but Ahsoka caught it and suddenly became suspicious.

"And what is that?" Ahsoka asked, wearily.

"Well, you are now immortal. You will keep aging until the force feels you are old enough. From then on you will not age or grow. Only the dagger of mortis could possibly kill you. I am unaware of anything else that could kill you as of yet. You may also possess my ability of being able to shift into a griffin. This may help you prove to the Jedi Council, that you are the new light side of the force if you wish to tell them." Daughter said.

"I think this is something that I will be telling the council at least when I return to my body that is." Ahsoka agreed.

"The Force brought you from your body, making it possible for you and I to communicate as we are now." The Daughter explained to her successor.

"So, when I get back to the Temple and my body I should be able to return to it?" Ahsoka asked.

The daughter nodded her head, "Yes, unless you wish to return to your body now, then it is possible, as they Force will take you there."

"Okay, well, I would like to return myself; I want to have a bit more fun in this form first." Ahsoka said.

"Well, you can always return to this form, you have all the knowledge of the light side of the force, so you should be able to figure it out; however as times change so does the force, there are many new things I do not know and this will be your job to discover them. Be careful with my memories as you may be drawn into them at times, especially when lessons need to be taught. This is where I leave you now, your master has returned from his mission and wishes to try to communicate with you. Good luck Ahsoka, I will always be watching over you." Daughter finished. She stood up and turned around towards a bright white light. Walking towards it, she slowly vanished.

Ahsoka stood as well, "Thank you, Daughter"

The white light consumed Ahsoka and she soon found herself laid upon her bed, in her room on board the Resolute. Her master, Anakin, was stood in the doorway; looking in. it looked as if he was trying to see her.

"Ahsoka? We are nearly at Coruscant, it is time to leave." Anakin said.

Ahsoka stood up and walked over to her master, touching his shoulder as she walked out the door and down the hallway towards the gunships.

**~0 A New Life 0~**

**Back at the Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka had changed her mind about having fun. She just really wanted to return to her body, she really wanted to communicate with people again. Ahsoka stood before her body in the healing ward and willed her soul and body to be one again. In a flash of light Ahsoka opened her eyes and found herself to once again be back in her body. Standing up she shook out her aching muscles. "What a relief to be whole again." She said, with a deep sigh.

Ahsoka exited the room and saw no healers around. She left the healing ward and walked through the Temple halls to the Council room where she knocked on the door. Anakin walked out the door and when he saw Ahsoka, he ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ahsoka, you're back in one piece." Anakin said in relief.

"Yeah, I am but I really need to speak to the council before I get arrested again." Ahsoka said walking into the Council room.

The Jedi high council looked on at Ahsoka in shock. "Glad to see you well again, it is." Master Yoda said in greeting to the expelled padawan.

"Thank you Master. There is something I need to tell you all about what happened to me while I was aboard the Resolute." The masters all leant forward looking rather intrigued.

"Carry on Ahsoka" Master Obi-wan said.

"Well, I went to sleep aboard the Resolute, however the force brought me to some dark room where I met, I met…" Ahsoka trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Go on" Master Yoda prodded.

"Where I met the Daughter." Ahsoka explained.

"The Daughter, Snips, are you sure?"

"Positive Master. She told me that the force had found a way for the dark and light sides to be balanced once more."

"Really how so?"

"Well, for the light to become even with the dark once again there had to be someone who would take over being the embodiment of the light side of the force. She said that because you breathed the last of her life force from her into me, that would mean I was the only plausible options to take on the light side of the force and so I did. I now have all the knowledge the Daughter had gained over the years and some of her powers." Ahsoka dropped the bombshell.

"Er…" Was most of the Council response.

**~0 A New Life 0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it. Chapter 7.
> 
> I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Splodge2209.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, there you have it chapter one of my new story on this site. I hoped you liked it and please review and let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> Splodge2209


End file.
